Vengeance is a Turn On
by Valerie81
Summary: Massie has a new plan to ruin Claire after she ruined her after Dial L For Loser she is a clique new D2M and it's offical, but Hey Claire doesnt need the Pretty Commitee, does she?
1. Chapter 1

The Block Estate

Pool

Saturday, July 15th

2:40 pm

Massie sat on her lounge chair next to her BFFs Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. There was an extra chair open today because of the undevistating loss of their latest member of the Pretty Commitee, Claire. She had been DTT(dead to them) ever since she 1. swiped Massie's roll as Molly in_ Dial L For Loser_ and many other reasons. It had been 4 months Claire had been shooting the movie now and she was still in L.A. There were thinking about moving there but the movie premiere would only be 3 months away so they could wait.

Massie turned the page in _Seventeen Magazine _to find a disturbing and upsetting picture. It was Kuh-laire and Connor Foley locking lips on the set of _Dial L For Loser. _Massie slammed her Chanel sunglasses down on the lounge chair and shoved the magazine over onto Alicia. "Kuh-laire is such a fame hog and a dreamer." Massie paused and pointed to the part of the photo where there lips "touched." "Look at that, there not even kissing, it's just a movies kiss. Besides why would Conner Foley ever want to be with her anyways?"

Kristen and Dylan peaked over Alicia's head to see the picture.

Alicia looked at Massie as she looked as if she were totally careless about the situation. "Massie, you're such a liar. You only say that 'cause Conner has a different girlfriend who isnt you." Alicia shoved the magazine back on Massie's lap and pointed to a girl in the backround. " Abby Boid's his gf, why dont you just admit it?"

Massie didn't like her beta being rude to her. That was _her _job. She wanted to yell at Alicia but Massie knew that she was right. Maybe it was time to go back to Derrington. It wasn't to late to fix the damages between them. Plus, she yearned for the taste of his lips again. She hadn't kissed him since lake placid, four months ago. She hadn't talked to him in one, hopefully he hadn't found a new girl."Alicia, maybe you _are _right, actually I think I'm gonna call Derrington now and make sure he hasn't forgot about me." She took out her Motorola Razr with the purple rhinestones and sped dialed Derrington.

"Hello?" a distant voice said.

"It's Massie. I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yah what's up with that anyways?"

Massie started to run out of words but finally thought of something. "Well one thing is that I thought you would think I was a loser because I didn't get the part but ahb-viously I didn't give you much credit."

"Yah you really didn't. But guess what I can't really be with you anymore, while you were gone I got a new girlfriend."

Massie's heart dropped and exactly what she thought would happen, happened.

After a long pause, A loud laugh came on the line. "Block relax I was kidding, I would never replace my hottie."

Massie's spirits raised in a instant and she got so happy. "Thank gawd I got so scared for a minute." she paused. "So you should come over now 'cause my girls are over now, you should invite Josh, Cris, and-" Massie stopped barely catching herself for saying the next word. "Don't invite Cam because he is D2M like Claire and she isnt with us anyway."

"But your inviting my other boys and Cam is my best friend. Pleassseeee baby."

Massie put her hand on the phone so he couldn't hear what they were going to say. "He wants me to invite Cam, too. You think I should?"

Dylan was the first to speak, "Yes this is a chance for payback to Claire! Invite him I have a plan!"

Massie agreed and smiled deviously. "Sure, you can invite Cam he can make things interesting." Massie purred.

"Not more interesting than I will, see you later Block." He hung up.

Massie shut her phone with a smile, she hoped _her _plan could be even better than Dylan's, and it just might.


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

Pool

4:30 pm

Saturday July 15th

The gate to the pool entrance rang open as Cris Plovert, Derrington, Josh Hotz, and Cam Fisher stepped in.

" Hey guys, you ready to go swimming." Massie purred as she stood up and dropped her towel to show off her half lace and string bekini. The all looker at her stunned by her beauty. Her tan body and toned abs made her look perfect and it was exactly what she wanted.

Derrington hurried over to her, "Block you look hawttt!"

The guys all whipped their shirts off and Derrington was the most muscualar out of them all but Cam came in second. Derrington ran up to Massie and grabbed her toned waist and said, "You ready for a swim of a lifetime, Block?" He purred, slightly swaying her body with his hands.

"Oh yeah."She purred back. She grabbed his waist too.

He swayed with her and then swayed faster and then eventually nudged her so she fell in the pool but while she was tipping, she pulled him in with her. They made a big splash and everybody started laughing. They all jumped in after them.

When Massie finally came up from the water, she smiled at derrington and swam to one corner of the pool with him. He pressed her against the pool wall and surronded her with his arms. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against her. It had only been there second kiss total but she was getting good, she could tell. After 10 seconds she pulled away slightly to take a big breath and pressed against him again. This time, Massie would be the leader. She poked her tounge into his mouth, scared at first but he seemed to like it and rubbed his tounge against hers, and now it was an offical make-out. She pulled away at a loud scream. She turned around and saw Alicia with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Ehmagawd! My top, where is it! Somebody unhooked it! I'll kill them!" She turned around to see Josh spinning it around his finger in the air. "Josh give it!"

The guys were laughing hysterically while the girls were giggling quietly.

Josh tossed the bekini top to Cris, to Cam, to Derrington, and then back to Josh. Finally, he gave it back and she had issues tieing it back on without anybody seeing.

"C'mon, why can't this be a topless pool!" Josh yelled.

Alicia turned to him and gave him a quick flash and he screamed like a wild cayote,a happy cayote. She finally managed to tie her suit back on.

And then it was time. And ACTION! Massie gave a you-know-what-to-do-now look to Dylan and she nodded back. It was time for their vindictiveness to show.


	3. Chapter 3

The Block Estate

The pool

5:00 pm

Massie signaled Kristen to get ready for the plan.

Kristen nodded and swam over to Cam who was in the hot tub, alone, next to the pool. Kristen stepped over the bar and sat in the hot tub and sank in with a, "oooohhhh, hawwtt."

"Yah I know I think Massie should really turn down the heat its like 108 degrees in here." Cam said.

"No, I was tawlking about you." Normally Kristen was as skanky as the others and didn't like messing with her friends but she envied Massie and loved her style,well sometimes, and now was one of those times.

Since Dylan likes Cris Plovert, Alicia likes Josh, and Massie is with Derrington, Kristen was the only single one.

Cam's look started to change from content to scared and worried. "Umm, Kristen I hope you know I'm with  
Claire right?"

Kristen gradually moved closer but Cam inched away. She shook her newly grown long blonde hair into the bodyful position that makes her look hottest. Everyone knew Cam was a big weakling who couldn't resist a really hot girl. "Why, why Claire? It's not like she has these?" Kristen had second thoughts about turning really sketchy because it was so not her but Kristin wanted to be treated like Massie's second beta if that was possible. She leaned forward and let him take a big look at her cleavage and then shimmied him a couple of times.

He still looked totally creeped out but his face was gradually starting to look turned on. You could tell eh was trying so hard to fight his attraction.

Kristen moved closer but this time Cam couldn't move away. She put her arm around his neck and touched his chin so lightly and moved her finger up and down his neck.

Cam's temptations were getting harder and harder to resist. Her touch was electrifying. "K-k-k-k-k-kristen I c-c-c-an't d-do thi-"

Kristen put her finger over his lips and dragged it down and the across his soccer six-pack.

Cam's eyes followed her finger but that was finally it. He was weak and couldn't fight his temptations any more.

Kristen kept dragging her hand lower and the whipped it on his leg and stroked it. She moved her face closer and closer until her lips barely touched his. Kristen had finally won, she placed her lips on his and he went along with it.

At mid-makeout, she pulled him closer which made his tounge jam in her mouth farther. She pulled him under the water with him and made out under water. It was finally done, Cam had gave in.

Massie moved her fingers across her cell phone pad, not taking her eyes off Kristen and Cam. She smiled thinking how good Cam's lips must taste to her right now and how ticked Claire will be. She pressed enter to Claire's cell phone and it said:

**Massie: Claire come through the pool door it's open.**

Seconds later the pool gate opened and Claire walked through. Massie had called her ahead of time telling her to come to the pool at this time and here she is. She stood at the gate all happy, but then her face sank like somebody just stabbed her, but somebody had. Tears cam down her cheeks faster than Massie can swipe her Visa through the Credit card payer.

As soon as Cam saw her, he pulled away instantly and pushed Kristen away. He was speechless but immeditly felt guilty and like the biggest player in the world.

Kristen turned to look at Claire's face and couldn't help smiling. The plan had worked perfectly.

Massie, Dylan, and Alicia did a three-way high five and Kristen smiled to the girls.

Claire looked like she was about to die of humiliation, sadness,and hate. Without a second look, Claire ran out the gate and back to the guesthouse. She didn't stop running once and now she will never.

_to be continued..._


End file.
